


Temperance

by Teneniel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Temperance, tarot card, tides of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teneniel/pseuds/Teneniel
Summary: This was my piece for the FFXV Tides of Fate Tarot project, for the Temperance card. The theme was Episode Prompto, and the art was done by Jay (https://shinjiroh.tumblr.com/), though I don't have a link to the piece.The project information can be found here: https://ffxv-tarot-project.tumblr.com/ or here: https://twitter.com/FFxvTarot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	Temperance

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the FFXV Tides of Fate Tarot project, for the Temperance card. The theme was Episode Prompto, and the art was done by Jay (https://shinjiroh.tumblr.com/), though I don't have a link to the piece.
> 
> The project information can be found here: https://ffxv-tarot-project.tumblr.com/ or here: https://twitter.com/FFxvTarot

Pools of water reflected red taillights after a summer squall, the resulting air hot and sticky. The sugary drink Prompto held did little to cool his body, but much to occupy his mind and muscle memory. Anxiety was a funny thing; it had its own habits, often detrimental to his health. For now, the cool cup gave his hands something to do as he and Noctis waited at a crossing. Doubt colored his every action, each quip and laugh calculated to present himself as likeable, genuine, _Lucian_.

-

It was strange, he thought with a bitter internal chuckle, finding his resolve here in the cold wilds. Ever a city boy at heart, he now looked back at his time in Insomnia and saw the uncertainty camouflaged in the warmth of city lights, the bustle and anonymity of the crowd. There, his insecurities could be hidden behind a coffee cup and a boisterous laugh. But here, at the end of the world, all pretense was stripped away, his past laid bare in the middle of a barren snowfield.

The distraction from before was glaringly obvious. Without the constant drain of reaction and diversion, he finally fell apart.

In falling apart, he found his strength.

At last, Prompto understood that what he had been born to become and who he’d decided to be were dissonant chords of the same melody. Only he could write the ending of his own opus. The revelation allowed an unprecedented calm to settle over his heart. He looked out to the blue horizon and nodded. With a flavorless nectar of instant soup clutched in his hands, Prompto Argentum - clone, human, formerly Unit 05953234, currently Crown Citizen of Lucis - walked forward, determination powering his steps.


End file.
